


Mr. Shirogane

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Shiro and Keith have some playful and heartfelt banter on their wedding night.





	Mr. Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> My need for fluff isn't gone. I need all the pointless fluff in the world, please and thank you.

“How are you doing, Mr. Shirogane?”

“Pretty good; how about yourself, Mr. Shirogane?”

Shiro and Keith stared at each other, post coital smiles wide on their faces, before bursting out laughing.

“I can’t believe we did this!” Keith laughed, the side of his face glued to Shiro’s naked chest. “We’re married, Shiro. We’re finally married. I’ve dreamt of this for years.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro sighed, shifting to plant kisses all over Keith’s hair and forehead. “We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I could explode from sheer joy.”

“Sap,” Keith teased.

Shiro flicked his nose. “And proud to be one, if I can call you mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” Keith smiled widely. “Now you’re mine. That’s the part I’m still stuck on. How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“Hey, I’ve always been yours, too,” Shiro chuckled. He squirmed his way down, forcing Keith to move, until they were on the same level. He pulled Keith into a bear hug, kissing his nose. “And let’s see, what did you do to get so lucky? Oh, that’s right! You were being you. Quite the master plan to steal my heart, Mr. Shirogane. How did you ever come up with it?”

Keith snorted to hold back another round of laughter. “Would you believe me if I said I winged it, making everything up as I went along?”

“Nope,” Shiro replied, tracing his lips down to Keith’s chin, torturously scooting around the other man’s lips. “With how perfect, wonderful, and breathtaking you are, baby? That had to be meticulously planned. Someone like you isn’t just born. Come on, tell me how you did it.”

Keith scoffed. He did the work himself by going for Shiro’s lips, greedily snatching them away from his jawline. Shiro groaned, not unhappily.

“See?” Shiro whined playfully as Keith pulled away. “Those kissing skills had to be practiced for hours - no, years! It’s clear as day that you went all out in every direction to steal my heart, Mr. Keith Shirogane. I’ve fallen so hard that I’ll never be able to get back up.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Lame joke, Shiro. But hey, if you can’t get back up on your own, I’ll carry you,” he added at the last second with another laugh.

Shiro threw a leg over Keith’s hip. He shook his head, clicking his tongue. “See? See? This is what I’m talking about. A man like this is not born, he’s made. Really, how did you do it? What's your secret? The world must know!”

Keith laid a hand on Shiro’s thigh, eyes sparkling. “Well, it was pretty easy with you around as a role model. You’re quite the picture of perfection yourself, Mr. Takashi Shirogane.”

“No, no,” Shiro shook his head more, “I refuse to accept that. You’re so much more perfect than I am. If anyone should be asking how they got so lucky, it’s me! You’ve already got my heart, no need to butter me up with compliments. Give me the real blueprints.”

Keith pretended to pout. “Excuse you? Well, for your information, Mr. Shirogane, I did learn it all from you. I’m still learning, in fact. You’re the epitome of bravery, selflessness, compassion, strength, leadership - you know what, I should be asking  _ you _ how you got to be so perfect, because it couldn’t have been to impress little ol’ me. You’ve had my heart since the day I took your car.”

To Keith’s surprise - and utter delight - Shiro’s face went blank and burned bright red.

“Such a sweet talker,” Shiro said, and his face erupted into a huge smile. “Come here!”

Keith laughed loud as Shiro rolled them over, laying on top of Keith and using his forearms for support. His laughed were quickly swallowed by eager lips, who parted only to make way for a hungry tongue. Keith moaned. His tongue quickly joined in on the fun.

A solid minute of kissing passed - a solid minute, no air necessary - before they broke away.

Shiro grinned down at him. “Baby, how many ways can I say I love you?”

Keith tapped his chin with his index finger, feigning deep thought, despite the grin on his own face. “Hm. I don’t know. Let’s count.”

“Okay,” Shiro kissed both of his cheeks. “I love you.”

“That’s one,” Keith ticked off.

Shiro kissed his brow. “I’d die for you.”

“Please don’t ever do that, but two,” Keith retorted.

Shiro went for his neck next, planting a sloppy, wet kiss there. Keith gasped softly at the contact. Shiro knew by now how sensitive his neck was.

“I’d cross the universe and every reality for you,” he said.

“Three,” Keith breathed. “You know, these all sound like things I’d say and do for you, too. See? I did learn from you.”

Shiro kissed the other side of his neck, eliciting the same soft gasp. “But you acted on them first. That’s all you, baby. I’m the luckiest man to ever exist because I have you, always there for me and ready to save me. I wish I could repay you somehow.”

Warmth settled deep in Keith’s chest. As Shiro raised his head, Keith brushed his hand across the side of his face, thumbing the edge of his nose scar. “Is that four and five right there?”

“Yes,” Shiro answered immediately. “And here’s six: I can only hope and pray I’m half the unconditionally loving man that you both are and deserve to have.”

“Nonsense,” Keith purred. “I called you perfect for a reason. You’ve always been that man, and more, and you’ll always be that man. Shiro, you’ve loved me so much, you’ve done for me so much, you’ve given me  _ so much _ ever since we met, even when our relationship was platonic. You’re the reason I am where I am today, the  _ sole _ reason. I probably would have died or gotten locked up by eighteen if it weren’t for you. You don’t owe me anything you haven’t already shared. You are _already_  the unconditionally loving man I want - no, that I’ve always had. Please don’t feel like you’re any less. I love you exactly as you are.”

Shiro’s eyes watered. “Keith…”

Keith sat up on his elbows, grabbing one last kiss. “I’ll remind of you this  _ fact _ every day if I have to.”

Shiro wiped his face in the bicep of is flesh arm. “I don’t deserve you.”

“What you deserve is one hundred of me so we can tell you all the time how wrong you are,” Keith teased. “You know what? I think we’ve had long enough a refractory period. I want to show you how much I love you again.”

Shiro chuckled. Wiping his face one more time, he flattened his body on top of Keith, lips going for his for what must have been the thousandth time that day.

“I love you, Keith,” he said. “I’ll show you, too.”


End file.
